


о проблемах очищения помощников

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Explicit Language, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Poor John, Religious Cults, Religious Humor, Shooting, annoyed john seed, annoying deputy, deputy is gay af, john has a therapist, poor hudson
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: - Fuck the police.- I'm tryin'.
Relationships: Male Deputy | Judge/John Seed
Kudos: 1





	о проблемах очищения помощников

Иоанн привык, что в округе его уважают и, как минимум, справедливо и небезосновательно побаиваются.

Но невозможно привыкнуть к тому, что, попадая к нему в «мастерскую», люди будут не кричать и вырываться и не плакать и молить, а пытаться втянуть его в обсуждение татуировок — да хотя бы потому, что этот случай единственный в своем роде.

Помощник сидит на своем стуле, связанный, но до неприличного довольный этим фактом. Впрочем, возможно, радует его возможность болтать — что тот с удовольствием и делает уже на протяжении десятка минут. Иоанн чувствует, как у него начинает дергаться венка на виске.

— Он всегда входит в режим «болтать без умолку», когда его пытаются убить? — на всякий случай интересуется он у Хадсон. Та в силу своего положения не отвечает, только пожимает плечами. — Похоже, Иосиф был прав и я передержал его под водой. Мозги атрофировались.

— Я бы попросил, — откликается Помощник. — Мои мозги в порядке и на месте. К слову, Очищение у вас такое себе, на троечку.

Он вздергивает бровь. Помощник по возможности разводит руками — выглядит это максимально забавно.

— Я, видите ли, в силу специфики моей внешности, чисто на поржать окунулся в религию. Так вот, у тезки вашего, который Иоанн Креститель, конкурсы интереснее были: да хотя бы те спецэффекты с появляющимися ангелами. Нет, вы не подумайте, Блажь у вас отменная и забористая, что надо, да только не взяло как-то. Вот если бы побольше налили да парочку стихов из Библии зачли — вот эффект-то был у предприятия!

Он устало потирает переносицу: Помощник начинает его раздражать. Даже Вера, любящая пощебетать на общих собраниях вместо дела, теперь выглядит молчуньей по сравнению с этим монстром. К слову, монстр до одури похож на Иисуса, обычно изображаемого повсеместно, и ему не то смешно, не то грустно, потому что характер у этого мессии оказывается каким-то не иисусьим, а поистине антихристовым.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает он, уличив промежуток между поступающими от Помощника потоками информации. — Мне нужно знать, кто трахает мне мозг, чтобы не пустить тебя во Врата.

— Джейсон, — охотно откликается Помощник. — Джейсон Кросс, но друзья зовут Иисусом. Удивительно, не правда ли?

— Замечательно. Джейсон, — он отталкивается от стола бедром и подходит к Хадсон, — начнем с тебя.

Помощник недоуменно моргает, а потом дергает руками.

— Эй, а как же иллюзия выбора? — уточняет эта заноза в его заднице. — Ну, знаешь, та, где ты спрашиваешь: «Ну, с кого начать? С твоей подружки?» А я такой, благородный: «Нет, пожалуйста, не трогай ее, начни с меня!»

— Иллюзии не будет, — он фыркает, постукивая пальцами по спинке стула Хадсон. — Ты успел заебать меня настолько, что я жалею о том, что не утопил тебя, пока не пришел Иосиф.

Джейсон разочарованно вздыхает.

— Не уверен, что утонул бы, но Блажи наглотаться бы успел. Может, поэтому Очищение показалось мне таким унылым? Слушай, Сид, а можно мне отдельно этой дряни понюхать? Может, у тебя тогда рожа будет выглядеть не так уныло.

— Моя рожа перестанет выглядеть унылой, когда ты заткнешься.

Джейсон неожиданно меняется в лице и наклоняется вперед, чтобы посмотреть на него, изогнув шею. Он спокойно скользит взглядом по голубым глазам с длинными ресницами и выпирающему кадыку.

— А ты заткни.

Хадсон что-то невнятно мычит, и он даже с каким-то наслаждением сдергивает с ее рта скотч.

— Джейсон, сука, Кросс, — с места да в карьер, вот так женщина, думает он, — я очень надеюсь, что ты, блять, доволен, потому что, да, конечно, я совсем не нуждаюсь в спасении, в отличие от твоей личной жизни и твоих влажных ночных фантазий про доминантных бородатых красавчиков.

Он тихо присвистывает. Джейсон отправляет Хадсон воздушный поцелуй.

— Грубо, конечно, дорогая, но зато по делу, — чуть приподняв брови, откликается Помощник. — Но поправлю: красавчик один и на данный момент он не фантазия.

Он напоминает на всякий случай:

— Я все еще здесь.

— Поэтому и говорю, — Джейсон подмигивает ему и откидывается обратно на спинку кресла. — Это как в той шутке: «Сосните, копы!», «Подожди, чувак, мы тут в процессе».

Почему-то ему кажется, что, будь у Хадсон свободны руки, Джейсон Кросс познал бы силу слова «да» посредством множественных ударов монтировкой. И не факт, что не познал бы с летальным исходом.

Впрочем, он бы Хадсон совершенно не препятствовал.

— Верни скотч на место, пожалуйста.

— Ему?

— Ну не мне же.

Он вздыхает.

— Знал бы я еще, куда он закатился, — он подталкивает Хадсон вперед, к выходу, и останавливается перед Джейсоном, глядя на него сверху вниз. — Я очень надеюсь, что ты свалишь отсюда, пока я довезу нашу общую знакомую до ее камеры.

Хадсон вздыхает:

— Просто убейте меня, блять.

— Дорогая, не все так плохо, — Джейсон поворачивается к ней и улыбается сочувственно. — И тебе перепадет бородатый красавчик.

— Тебя хватило, — успевает огрызнуться она, пока он не вывозит ее в коридор.

В бункере по сравнению с «мастерской» с болтающим без остановки Помощником просто блаженная тишина — и ни он, ни Хадсон ее не нарушают.

Зато по возвращении ему волком хочется взвыть.

Потому что гребаный Джейсон, чтоб его, Кросс сидит все на том же сраном месте и, кажется, даже что-то мурлычет себе под нос.

— Господи, дай мне терпения.

— Ну почему же так официально, — Джейсон как может поворачивается в кресле. — Просто Джей.

— Какого хрена тебе надо? — он со вздохом снова подпирает стол бедром и скрещивает руки на груди. — Я планировал рассказать тебе слезливую историю о своем детстве с абьюзивными родителями, но теперь хочу только скинуть тебя с лестницы.

— Слезливые истории — не самая плохая вещь на первом свидании, — миролюбиво соглашается Помощник. — Но я бы предпочел что-нибудь другое.

Он делает глубокий вдох через нос и долгий выдох через рот — так, как учил Иосиф. Гнев надо контролировать, Иоанн. Гнев — это грех. Гнев высечен у тебя на коже, и не просто так.

— Я понял, что с тобой не так, — говорит он бодро, когда умудряется успокоиться. — Твой грех — идиотизм.

— Я бы предпочел похоть, — философски замечает Джейсон. — По крайней мере при виде вашей семейки я только ее и испытываю. Особенно когда меня топят в Блажи, обхватив жесткими сильными ладонями за шею.

Он вздергивает бровь.

— Я пытался тебя убить.

— У всех свои недостатки.

Ладонь звонко ударяется о его лоб. К такому его не готовила ни жизнь, ни работа адвокатом, ни Иосиф, ни личный психолог мистер Боунс. Видимо, придется снова звонить ему и договариваться о встрече. Коллапс Коллапсом, а таблетки по расписанию — после таких пленников, видимо, в двойном объеме.

— Слушай, что мне сделать, чтобы ты согласился отсюда сбежать? — устало спрашивает он. — Я же тебя все равно потом поймаю еще раз, но сейчас ты меня конкретно бесишь.

— А топить еще раз будут? — заинтересованно уточняет Помощник. — Не пойми превратно, но очень уж у тебя это хорошо получается.

— Топить не обещаю, но могу провернуть что-нибудь поинтереснее.

— Ну и ладно, — Джейсон выглядит слишком довольным для человека, которому только что отказали в наглаживании его мазохистских наклонностей. — Я и без того тону. У тебя в глазах.

Он поджимает губы и смотрит на Помощника в упор.

— Какова вероятность того, что Иосиф убьет меня своим писанием, если я сверну тебе шею?

— Высокая, — задумчиво откликается Джейсон. — А вот про поцелуй он узнает вряд ли.

Он вздыхает.

— После этого ты обещаешь съебаться отсюда далеко и достаточно надолго, чтобы я успел выпить таблетки от головной боли и принять антидепрессанты?

Помощник показательно задумывается, возводя глаза к потолку и тихо мыча что-то похожее на успокаивающую медитативную мелодию (не иначе как задабривает, собака):

— Полагаю, что да.

— Отлично, — он подходит к креслу в два широких шага и склоняется, сжимая пальцами спинку. — Глаза свои бесстыжие захлопни.

Помощник послушно прячет зенки за веками — ресницы у него и правда длинные и чуть ли не бросают вееровидные тени на щеки.

Он, по правде сказать, собирается только быстро коснуться своими губами чужих и выставить этого ненормального за дверь, но что-то, как и все с этим странным Помощником, идет не так — потому что сразу после прикосновения он чувствует, как чужой язык нагло лезет в рот, а отстраниться ему не дают руки, обвившие шею. Чтобы удержать равновесие, он упирается коленом между чужих расставленных ног — а потом пытается выпрямиться, чтобы разорвать поцелуй, но Джейсон тянется следом за ним, встает, прижимается близко, сжимая пальцами жилетку.

И только спустя несколько минут у него получается сделать шаг назад.

Он внимательно смотрит сначала на чужие шальные глаза, потом — на абсолютно свободные руки, затем снова в глаза и только потом на выход.

— Это что?

— А, это, — Джейсон заторможенно оборачивается на кресло и глупо прыскает в кулак. — Я подумал, что смогу быстренько слинять, пока тебя нет, но не выдержала душа поэта: как я мог уйти, не попрощавшись?

Он снова делает очень глубокий вдох через нос и очень медленный выдох через рот.

— Я считаю до трех. После стреляю на поражение.

Джейсон скептически приподымает бровь, и он тянется к кобуре.

— Раз.

Он снимает пистолет с предохранителя и крепко сжимает в руке.

— Два.

Помощник делает только один шаг в сторону лестницы слева от него.

— Три.

Он успевает поймать призывный взгляд из-под длинных ресниц и воздушный поцелуй, прежде чем Джейсон ныряет прямо под пулей в проход и стремительно исчезает из «мастерской».

Глубокий вдох через нос и выдох через рот.

Он тянется к телефону и все-таки звонит психологу.


End file.
